Arian
SuperMegaUltraAlphaBetaGammaDeltaKreepahSlayah007 or simply Arian '(January 31, 1996 - September 5, 2016, age 20) was the former secondary, later main antagonist of Vendetta. Arian is an impassive, homicidal sociopathic psychopath who abuses all mobs he comes accross, and most of them end up killed thanks to him. Arian was the one who brutally ended Greenie's peaceful life, and vows to kill him again after discovering his victim reincarnated as Dusky the Enderman. His actual plan, though, is to slaughter the President (actually just an Admin who prefers being called as such) so that others would find him cool, and also so that he can abuse and murder everyone he wants to, whenever he wants to. Arian finally met his end at the hands of Dusky, and the server is rid of terror and assassinators. Personality Arian is a mentally insane assassinator with no emotions or feelings, who likes abusing, maltreating and slaying everyone he comes across. He also pretends to be an Admin, and claims that he'll kill his victims if they don't allow him to injure them. Arian is harsh and unrelenting, and he doesn't care if his actions may harm himself; the only thing he wants is to spread pain and suffering to others. A graceless serial murderer, Arian is even capable of mass murder and genocide, and will never give up when having his remorseless mind set on a specific person. Arian kills everyone who stands in his way, tries to talk him over or attempts to protect his victims. Arian is a complete monster, and the most evil CMCI villain to exist, even more so than Wipeout and Grezson, the darkest villains in The Cratverse and MROTW, respectively. History TBA Last Stand Ultimately, Dusky found Arian and fought him, along with Billy and Aaric. After a fight which Aaric didn't survive thanks to Arian (who first took away his ability to teleport with a Potion of Weakness, then shot him down with a Bow), he managed to nearly kill Dusky, but before he could deal the ''coup de grâce, Billy pushed Dusky away from Arian's detonating TNT, getting severly injured (but not killed) in the process. Engulfed in rage, Dusky drove Arian to the top of a hill. Below the hill was lava. Dusky took his chance and barely avoided Arian's Potion of Poison. Arian, however, used Potions of Swiftness and Leaping to jump behind Dusky, and hooked him with a Fishing Rod. Ready to push Dusky off the cliff, Arian prepared to deal the finishing blow, but Dusky pulled on the rod, unhooking himself and pulling Arian above Dusky's head and off the cliff, where the lava burnt him to death. Trivia *Originally, in the movie, Arian was going to die in a different way than the comics. In the movie, he and Dusky were supposed to fight to the top of a belfry, were he would nearly push Dusky off the edge and thousands of meters downwards, but right before he could, he got hit by lightning, burning him up to a Skeleton. Ultimately, this was changed to make his death the same as the comics. **The original idea was put on DVD and Blu-Ray as a deleted scene. **The scene is similar to a deleted scene from the Lion King; normally, Scar and Simba fight, the latter ultimately pushing Scar off the edge, where he gets eaten by the hyenas; in the original concept, though, Scar would strike first and Simba would fall and grab on to a tree. Scar thinks Simba died and laughs in victory, but forgets about a fire he created earlier, burning him alive similarly to Arian being burnt alive by lightning in the original concept. ***The final version of Arian's death, though, '''also features him getting burnt alive. *Due to Arian's personality and deeds, Vendetta was nearly banned in France due to extreme violence, but the ban was ultimately undone. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters